Flavor Of The Week
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Enrique's girlfriend loves him very much and the blonde is taking advantage of that love. How long can he get away with it however? And more importantly, what happens when Johnny helps her open her eyes? - AU. E/OC, J/OC


**A/N:** I am sooo gonna get flamed for this... lol. OK, first off I'd like to note that Enri is one of my all-time favorite character (I swear :P), it's just.... well, he makes it so easy lol. Anyways, I know I've made him out to be the bad guy (again) but I swear I'm not bashing him cause I don't like him! I Lurve Enri! 3 Just bare with me OK? It's just a story ppl! Don't kill me! -hides under rock-

**Warnings:** AU. Character bashing. Mature themes. Bad words towards the end :P. -- Rated just in case.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, despite all my efforts, I still do not own Beyblade or the smexi characters. -snaps fingers- Darn! -shakes fists- One of these days!

Oh! BTW, in case you didn't guess, this story was inspired by the song; "Flavor Of The Week" By "All American Rejects". (Unfortunately I don't own that either....)

* * *

_**She paints her nails and she don't know; he's got her best friend on the phone.**_

Alina Crawford hummed softly to her favorite song as it played loudly in her ears. The color on her nails and toenails were perfect, not a smudge to be found. The color; a deep purple to match her deep purple locks. The dark color made her pale and fair skin seem to shimmer and her sapphire blue eyes blinked at the color with satisfaction.

Behind her her boyfriend was stretched out on the bed they were both occupying with a suave smile on his face while he chatted animatedly on the phone.

After a long time, Alina looked at her works of art and gave them a faint smile. She allowed them all to dry before finally reaching for her i-pod and switching it off. Pulling the ear buds from her ears she looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend and gave him an affectionate smile.

"Enri bebe, do ya want somethin' to eat?"

The blonde waved her off impatiently, an annoyed expression on his face.

"This is an important call." He muttered to her, holding the phone away from his face. When he replaced it against his ear again his previous smile returned.

Alina gave him a small smile and got up from the bed. Enrique always got important calls and he couldn't be bothered to be distracted from them. She understood.

The blue-eyed babe stood up from the bed, stooped to give the blonde a chaste peck on the lips, one he didn't seem to appreciate very much just then, grabbed some clothes, and left the room quietly. She gently closed the door behind her before softly padding to the bathroom. Grabbing a towel from the cabinet the petite girl placed it on the railing beside the shower before stripping off and getting in.

_**She'll wash her hair. His dirty clothes, are all he gives to her. And he's got posters on the walls, of all the girls he wished she was. And he means everything to her.**_

After a quick wash and rinse, Alina got out of the shower again, dried herself off and got dressed before wrapping her long purple locks in the towel. Once outside the bathroom she headed to the laundry room and grabbed Enrique's dirty laundry and threw it into the washer. That taken care of, she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hmmm..." Alina hummed to herself. "What should I put on? Poor Enri's barely eaten anything today.. I've gotta put on something he'll eat."

Looking in the cupboard the blue-eyed girl scanned the contents until she found something she wanted and smiled.

_"Stirr fry! Perfect... I don't like it but Enri does. I'm sure he'll appreciate it, it's his fave! And I haven't made it in a while."_

Not so deep down, Alina knew the thought to make Enrique's favorite meal was more to retain his interest in her then because she wanted to be nice. As of late, the blonde had seemed to be losing his interest in her. And after eight months of living together, she couldn't really blame him. Sure, she washed and cooked for him, and she paid the bills, but that wasn't enough to keep a man. She needed to be sexy and attractive. She needed to be at the top of her game all the time. That's what boys like Enrique deserved. The best.

Believing all of this to be true, Alina smiled to herself as she gathered all the items she would need. Once everything was ready she began the preparations, confident that it would be the best meal her beautiful blonde bombshell had ever eaten.

* * *

Alina turned with an expectant smile as she heard the hurried padding of footsteps on the stairs.

_"Poor Enri."_ She thought in sympathy. _"He must be starving! I bet he smelled my cooking and came down to try and sneak a taste!"_

Sure enough, only a moment later, said blonde entered the kitchen.

"Hey, baby." Alina said sweetly. "Dinner's almost ready. It's your fave!"

"Oh." The blonde said simply. "I'm going out with Johnny. I won't be long."

Alina chewed her cheek before looking down at the food on the stove.

"Oh..." She replied softly.

After a moment, she forced a smile and looked back up at the blonde again, whom was now aimlessly running around the kitchen looking for something.

_"Well, I'll just keep it for him for later."_ She thought to herself.

"The hall closet." Alina called to the blonde, knowing he was looking for his favorite coat.

"Right." The blonde replied simply before running past her to the suggested spot.

Once he'd acquired what he was looking for he appeared in the kitchen again.

"Have fun." Alina said with a smile, blocking his way expectantly for a moment with slightly puckered lips.

Much to her dismay however, Enrique walked right around her and rushed for the front door.

"I will." He assured her. "Later Lina."

Alina chewed her cheek for a moment, a painful sting piercing her heart. Finally she brushed it aside and forced herself to produce another smile.

_"He was in a hurry." _She convinced herself. _"You know how boys are."_

Brushing her thoughts aside, the purple-hued girl turned back to the stove and got back to work, determined to finish what she stared.

_**Her boyfriend, he don't know anything about her. He's too stoned. Nintendo. I wish that I could make her see; She's just the flavour of the week.**_

* * *

It was somewhere around six o'clock when Alina finished Enrique's dinner, covered it over and headed upstairs to finally dry her hair.

Alina unwrapped her hair from the towel, a little miffed that it had already begun to dry but quickly brushed it aside feeling it was a small price to pay for her boyfriend's happiness.

Suddenly a bright smile took a hold of Alina's face as she ran her hands through her deep purple strands. What if she gave her blonde bebe a surprise? Got all dressed up for him and waited until he came home. She could treat him and make him feel like a real man! After all, he'd said he wouldn't be long right?

"Excellent idea Alina!" She said aloud with an amused grin.

So, without any further hesitation, Alina got to drying her hair. Once that was done and styled into big pretty cascading curls, she applied her make-up, something she usually wore very little of -- seeing as she didn't really need it -- and slipped into a beautiful black shimmery evening gown with a v-neck and halter top. Now being all ready and dressed up, it was time to wait.

Alina left her bedroom and headed for the laundry room. After extracting Enrique's laundry from the dryer she gathered it all into a basket and took it back to the bedroom. Folding the clothes neatly, the purple-haired young woman put the articles away in their proper places before finally heading downstairs to wait.

* * *

It was some time after nine o'clock when Alina sighed heavily. She'd been glancing at the clock every five minutes for the past few hours. Giving her blonde babe the benefit of the doubt at first, she was now thinking that maybe he'd underestimated himself when he'd told her he wouldn't be long. She'd even thrown out the supper she'd worked so hard to make by now.

"Where are you Enri...?" Alina said with a sigh and a frown as she gazed out the small living room window.

Just when the blue-eyed bebe was deciding to get up, get undressed and go to bed, the front door opened and approaching footsteps were heard.

_"Finally!"_ Alina thought with a smile, scrambling to her feet to re-position herself on the couch.

When it seemed like the footsteps were sort of wandering all over the place, Alina smiled, knowing Enrique was looking for her.

"I'm in the living room!" She called loudly, trying to contain her excitement.

The footsteps drew closer and Alina had to bite her cheek to keep her face from splitting into a huge, cheesy grin.

Finally a voice was heard as a handsome young man turned the corner.

"Hey, Ali. I was just lookin' for Enrique. He's not ho-?"

Alina frowned at the redhead before her now, whom was quite obviously not Enrique, totally oblivious to the stunned expression on his face.

"Oh. It's you, Johnny." She said, trying not to sound too disappointed as she sat up from the couch and pulled her skirt back down over her thighs again.

"Woa-ho!" Johnny said, looking the petite girl over appreciatevily. "You look great Ali!"

Alina sighed lightly and leaned back against the couch as she casually crossed her legs and re-adjusted the straps of her dress.

"Thanks." She said boredly. Just then something clicked in her head and she tipped her head cutely to the side as she looked up at the redhead again.

"Did you say you were looking for Enri?" She asked in confusion.

Shaking his head slightly, Johnny seemed to force himself to focus before nodding.

"Yea. He's not around is he?"

Alina chewed her cheek for a moment.

"Strange.." She replied absently. "He told me he was going out with you.."

Johnny raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really." He dully stated more then asked. "I wasn't talking to him all day."

"Oh." Alina replied simply, trying to remember Enrique's exact words from earlier. Finally she brushed it aside and spoke again. "Hm. I must have misunderstood him. Maybe he said Oli, not Johnny..."

Johnny didn't look convinced.

"Yea. I'm sure." He replied bluntly. Resisting a sigh he spoke again. "Hey, Ali, you wanna do something tonight? A movie or something?"

Alina gave the redhead before her a small forced smile.

"Thanks Johnny. Maybe next time.... I think I'm gonna stay here and wait for Enri."

Johnny frowned deeply.

"Ali.... you know he probably won't be home until late tonight. It's not fair for you to wait here for him all alone."

Alina's smile faded now.

"I know... but it's not his fault. I'm sure he's really busy."

Johnny chewed his cheek, his blood boiling at the blonde and his lack of consideration for the girlfriend the redhead felt he didn't deserve. He could kill Enrique for taking advantage of the gullible and naive girl. She was so hung up on him she was blind to his lies and betrayal.

Finally Johnny took a deep breath and forced a small smile.

"Alright.... gimme a shout if you change your mind, OK?"

Alina smiled back and nodded once.

"I will." She promised.

With nothing more to say, Johnny walked over to the girl on the couch, gave her a small hug, then turned and left the apartment.

Now alone, Alina sighed and frowned before leaning forward and picking up the remote control from the coffee table. She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels for a while until finally she got bored of them and turned the machine off again. Turning her head to the side, Alina frowned and pulled her knees up to her chest as she looked out the window, wondering how long exactly she was going to be alone and whether or not her efforts would, once again, be a complete and utter waste of time.

* * *

Two am found Alina Crawford alone in her bed, no make-up, hair down and wearing her favorite navy boy-cut shorts and black boy-beater. There was a deep frown on her face as she tried not to think about her day and how sadly lonely and wasteful it was.

It was just when the purple-hued young woman was just beginning to drift off to sleep that she heard the bedroom door creak open. Her eyes opened and starred into the blackness expectantly, knowing she couldn't and wouldn't see anything. Moments later the bed beside her sunk and she immediately smelt the familiar scent of rich spices and intoxicating cologne.... mixed with some sort of flowery scent she didn't recognise.

Brushing any and all thoughts aside, Alina scooted closer to the newcomer and reached her hand out until she felt the warmth of a body she'd spent all afternoon and night waiting for. Slipping her arms around his waist, she smiled as her head found his shoulder and rested atop it as she looked into the place she imagined his face to be.

"Did you have a good time, bebe?" She asked softly.

"Yea. Best night I had in a long time."

Alina chewed her cheek, unable to deny even to herself that that comment stung her a little.

"That's good..." She whispered now.

Feeling she could top Oliver, or Johnny, or whomever the blonde was actually hanging out with that night, the blue-eyed girl leaned up and kissed the flawless flesh beneath her lips until she found Enrique's neck. The blonde's hands moved to her hips and she smiled against his tender flesh but to her shock and surprise, he pushed her away from him.

"It's been a long night Lina. I'm exausted."

Alina frowned at the finality in the blondes voice but pulled back nonetheless.

"OK." She said slowly, a little miffed by Enrique's lack of enthusiasm. "Night bebe..."

"Night."

With that said, Enrique pulled out of Alina's embrace and rolled over onto his side and away from her. Alina bit her lip and rolled over as well, starring into the blackness and at what she knew was the wall as she hugged herself and resisted the ridiculous urge to cry.

* * *

_**It's Friday night and she's all alone. He's a million miles away. She's dressed to kill but the TV's on; he's connected to the sound.**_

Alina looked herself over in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a black halter top, a faded stone-washed denim mini skirt and strappy, thigh-high heeled sandals. Her make-up was flawless and her long, thick locks were pulled up into a high, messy up-do. Around her neck was a stunning black cross necklace and in her ears were a matching pair of earrings. Simply put; she was a knock-out.

Satisfied with her appearance, Alina left the confines of her room and headed down the hall, down the stairs, around the corner, through the kitchen and into the living room. Once there she sat on the arm of the huge red lounge chair and starred down into the face of the beautiful blonde occupying it.

"Hey bebe..." She purred sexily, leaning down to drape her arms around the blonde's neck and pressed tantilizing kisses to his temples and jawline. "Watcha think?"

"Yea, totally agree." The blonde replied absently, not even looking at her. "Hey bebe, can you get me another beer?"

Alina pulled back from the blonde and glared at him, her teeth clenching at his nerve. Standing up, she snatched the empty cup being held up to her and stormed off to the kitchen.

"The nerve of him!" She hissed to herself as she withdrew the keg from the fridge and slammed it down on the counter with a resounding bang.

Alina snorted humorlessly as she thought about said bang. Had Enrique been a normal person, he probably would have come running upon hearing it to see if she was OK. With this thought, the purple-haired girl paused and listened , just in case......

Nope not a sound. With a scowl the blue-eyed bebe shoved the cup in her hand under the keg and proceeded to fill it up.

"That jerk probably didn't even notice." She grumbled to herself.

Once the cup was full, Alina turned around, ready to head back into the living room again when she caught sight of a picture on the fridge. It was a picture of Enrique and a blonde bombshell he claimed he was 'only friends' with. Though with her lips pressed firmly to the side of his mouth -- dangerously close -- and with his wide grin and arms securely around her -- dangerously low -- it didn't look like they were 'only friends' at all.

Alina jumped slightly as she felt a wetness on her hand. Looking down she was startled to find that she had been squeezing the cup in her hand so hard that she had begun to crush it, resulting in spilling some down over her hand. Forcing herself to relax, Alina switched the cup to her other hand and lifted her wet hand to lick off the offending alcohol. Once that was done she lifted her head proudly and trudged back into the living room.

"Enjoy." Alina said bitterly, dropping the cup into the blondes lap and not caring whether or not he managed to catch it. Judging from the loud yelp that escaped him, she guessed he hadn't.

Angrily heading upstairs, Alina reached her shared room and slammed and locked the door behind her. She stormed over to the huge stereo at the back of the room and looked above it, intending to melt her anger away with the flame of a good song.

Alina reached up and thumbed through the multiple CDs on the shelf, making a face every time her fingertips brushed the case of one of the crappy tasteless tracks Enrique listened to. Finally she found one she wanted to listen to, one of hers and pulled it from the shelf. Inserting it into the stereo, she turned it up to a deafening volume, plopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes as she let the heavy music soothe her soul.

After a while Alina felt her tension ease away and a small smile came to her face as she opened her eyes again. However, her smile quickly faded and her anger flared again when she noticed the small board on the wall containing multiple pictures of Enrique with some of his 'girl friends'.

_**And he's got pictures on the walls. Of all the girls he's loved before. And she knows all his favorite songs.**_

Her temper now higher then ever, Alina reached into the bedside table, extracted the scissors she used for her scrap-booking and hurled them at the wall with a vengeance. It gave her a little satisfaction that both points embedded themselves into a different face each, each one a pretty blonde or brunette Enrique really had no business holding the way he was.

Before anything else could be said or done however, Alina felt a vibration from the pocket of her skirt. Expecting the cell phone to contain a message from Enrique demanding she 'turn down the racket', she was a little surprised to see a text from Johnny. Opening said message, she smiled at the words on the screen.

_"I kno that lame ass swim suit model show is on 2night, & I also kno that means that the moron living with u is gonna be glued 2 the TV until about 2 am 2morrow morning. That means u're free tonight. Meet me at The Devils Tongue in twenty."_

Alina smiled and put the phone down for a minute while she contemplated. On the one hand, she could wait in her room and see if Enrique did come to his senses and come apologise -- it was a rare occurrence but it did happen -- or, she could go out with Johnny, likely that Enrique would never even notice, and be guaranteed to have a good time.

Option one or option two...?

_**Her boyfriend, he don't know, anything about her. He's too stoned. Nintendo. I wish that I could make her see; she's just the flavour of the week.**_

No contest.

_"Make it five." _Alina texted back and in a flash she was to her feet, had grabbed her keys and a jacket and was out the door.

* * *

"Oh, come on! That's not fair! You're cheating!"

Alina chuckled as she shot down another plane in the game she was playing, officially beating Johnny's high-score. When the bells went off and "WINNER" began to flash across the screen, she turned to the redhead with a huge grin.

"I never cheat." She said honestly. "I just happen to rock."

Johnny laughed and the two turned away from the arcade game to find something else to do.

"Yea, you do." He said with a grin. Alina grinned too.

"Right. And since I beat your score, you owe me a drink."

Johnny's grinned widened until finally he laughed and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"I do don't I? Well, there's a lot of things I'm not but I am a man of my word! Let's go!"

Alina laughed and followed the redhead as he lead her out of the arcade and down the street to the place Johnny had originally planned to go; Devil's tongue.

"Two beers."

Johnny turned to Alina when the beverages were placed in front of him and handed one to her.

"Bottoms up!" He said with a grin, clinking glasses with the girl. Alina grinned too and chugged the contents back just like the guy beside her before he ordered another. When the two new drinks had been placed before them, they each took a sip before Johnny turned back to her again.

"I'm glad you decided to come out tonight, Ali." Johnny said truthfully. "I haven't seen ya around much since you started dating that moron."

Alina lifted her bottle to her lips to hide a grin. When she lowered the bottle again she smiled slightly.

"Don't call him that." She said, trying her best to hide her amusement. Johnny shrugged and took another swig of his beer.

"Well, that's what he is." He said simply. Alina had to bite her lip to hold back her laugh.

There was a silence for a few moments as both people drank. After a while, Johnny placed his bottle back on the counter, absently swirled it around a bit and finally spoke again.

"Why are you still with that loser, Ali?" He asked, not looking up at his companion.

Alina looked at the redhead a blinked a few times before looking down at her own bottle. A small absent smile graced her lips before answering.

"Honestly, I don't really know anymore.... I guess I'm kinda hoping the old Enri will come back someday."

Johnny frowned deeply and looked up at the blue-eyed girl beside him.

"Ali..." He said slowly, reasonably. "There is no _old _Enri. He's the same as he's always been... why are you the only one who can't see that?"

Alina snorted lightly with a pitying smile for herself before looking up at her companion.

"Don't make me say it." She replied softly.

Johnny audibly groaned and lifted his drink to his lips for a good long haul. He knew what she meant.

_Love._

He shuddered. The thought made him sick. Supposing the fabled emotion was real; how could someone -- _anyone_ -- especially someone like Alina Crawford, love some heartless bastard like Enrique Giancarlo? It just didn't make sense.

When the bottle was back on the counter again, Johnny paused before looking up at Alina.

"You could do so much better." He almost whispered.

Alina starred into his face for a long time, thinking and obviously studying him. Finally she gave him a genuine smile.

"Like who?" She teased. Johnny smirked now.

"I'm sure I could find someone to stick you with."

Alina laughed heartedly.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Johnny's smirk grew to a playful grin.

"You do that. The offer still stands."

* * *

It was now Saturday morning and Alina was smiling as she looked herself over in the mirror. After she'd come home the night before from her night out with Johnny, she'd gotten the surprise of her life.

-----

"Hey baby... you're back."

Alina gasped lightly as Enrique wrapped her in a tight embrace as soon as she'd come through the door. She starred in shock over his shoulder as he nuzzled his face into her neck and held her impossibly close.

"I missed you...." He mumbled as he pressed tender kisses to the sensitive flesh.

Alina felt her heart flutter sickeningly and she bit her lip as a shiver ran down her spine, an attempt to control herself.

"No you didn't..." She said softly, attempting to sound indignant. But her voice betrayed her.

Enrique lifted his face from her neck and gazed into her eyes. The look they held make Alina's heart jump up into her throat. There it was! That look; the look that made her fall for the blonde bombshell all over again like a damn fool every time he used it. That was the reason she loved him so much.

"I did..." He whispered softly, leaning in then to nuzzle her cheek affectionately. "I'm so sorry Lina... I've been so busy lately that I've been neglecting you. I'm such a terrible boyfriend..."

Alina bit her lip. She had a retort on the tip of her tongue, ready to use. She wanted so badly to tell him that; yes, he was a terrible boyfriend, he was neglecting her and he damn well better be ready to make up for it!....

But as she looked into those entrancing blue sapphires, she knew she'd already lost the battle.

"You're not a terrible boyfriend, baby..." She whispered softly. And now her hands finally lifted from her side and reached up to encircle themselves around the blonde's neck.

Enrique gave her an affectionate smile and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to her lips. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers and smiled warmly.

"I'm gonna make it up to you." He promised firmly. "Tomorrow night, I wanna take you out. Are you free?"

Alina felt her heart jump excitedly.

"Yea, I'm free." She replied, trying her damnedest not to sound too egar.

Enrique smiled happily and pressed his lips to Alina's. The fireworks went off in her head as the blonde kissed her with enough passion to take her breath away.

This was it. This was what she'd been waiting for. Her baby was back.

Alina smiled against the lips pressed to her own as Enrique stooped a little and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding her close. Her arms slipped tighter around the blonde's neck as he turned and headed in direction of their room.

-----

Alina made the final touch-ups on her hair and make-up and smiled as she looked herself over and deemed herself ready. Not a hair was out of place and there wasn't a smudge in sight. She was wearing her best outfit and felt she had really outdone herself this time.

_"Well, they say third times a charm."_ She thought with a smile.

At that moment there was a knock at the bedroom door and the blue-eyed bebe turned to see a certain blonde walk into the room. The blonde paused for a moment as he looked her over, then smiled and walked up behind her to slip his arms around her waist and press a tender kiss to her shoulder before resting his chin atop it.

"You look hott." He said suavely.

Alina inwardly flinched a little. She was hoping for a slightly more appealing word such as; 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous'. But she supposed it wasn't to be expected from Enrique and let it go. Smiling at the blonde in the mirror she reached up and laced her fingers with the ones around her waist.

"I know." She replied teasingly.

Enrique smiled before pulling away from her.

"Ready?"

Alina nodded and the blonde took her hand to lead her out of the room.

* * *

Alina frowned as she looked out the car window at the house they had stopped in front of. After observing the multitude of people and taking in the loud racket from inside, she turned to her blonde companion with an unamused expression.

"This is where you're taking me tonight?" She asked, not bothering to hide her disappointment and annoyance.

Enrique shut off the car and pocketed his keys.

"No, of course not." He replied absently. "I just wanna stop in for a minute. Come on bebe, you'll like it."

Alina gave the blonde a withering look but when he countered it with his usual pleading, adorable cutesy expression she knew, as always, that he'd won.

With a heavy sigh, Alina unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

"So who's party is this one?" Alina asked boredly as she followed the blonde up the trashed lawn.

"Kelly Dubeau." Enrique replied casually.

Alina stopped in her tracks and glared at the blonde's back.

"Excuse me?" She hissed venomously. "I don't remember agreeing to come to that sl-"

"She's changed." Enrique interrupted, doubling back to take his girlfriends hand. For good measure, he lifted her hand and pressed a sweet kiss to the back of it. "Just for a while. Promise. Then I'm all yours."

Alina chewed her cheek for a moment, a sickening feeling bubbling in her stomach. Finally, after another one of Enrique's should-be-illegal looks, she took a deep, laboured breath.

"Fine." She seethed through clenched teeth. And once again she followed the blonde into the house.

Once inside the house, Alina forced a smile as people greeted her by name on all sides. Some she knew and some she didn't -- or rather, didn't remember -- but it wasn't the attention she was getting that annoyed her; it was the attention her boyfriend was getting and the looks he was giving them in return, looks he didn't even give her anymore and certainly had no buisness giving anyone else.

"Stop starring!" Alina growled, irritably smacking Enrique on the arm as he sized up a rather large-chested girl walking by.

The blonde looked down at her and smiled before leaning down to her ear.

"Don't be jealous, bebe. You know you're the only one for me."

Alina rolled her eyes as the blonde pressed a pathetic peck to her cheek. Her good mood was thoroughly ruined and it wasn't likely to come back while she was in that house.

However, if Alina thought she was in a bad mood upon entering the house, her anger and temper only flared when she saw a second blonde making her way through the crowd towards them.

"Enri!" She cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Enrique beamed upon spotting her and released Alina's hand.

"Kelly!"

The one girl Alina did not want to see at that moment approached them and leaned in to give Enrique a peck on the cheek.

"You made it!" She exclaimed happily. Enrique grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied with a wink.

Alina scowled as she remembered the picture on her refrigerator from the night before, a picture of the same girl now before her with her over-used lips pressed to _her _boyfriends cheek.

Kelly turned to Alina with a look of false interest.

"This must be your girlfriend?" She said, her voice barely hiding the sneering undertone. Alina's expression darkened.

"Yes she is." Enrique replied.

Alina's eyes narrowed. Why did that statement sound way too proud?

Kelly grinned like the Cheshire cat and took Enrique's hand.

"Come with me for a minute, Enri, I wanna show you something! I'm sure your girlfriend won't mind."

Alina opened her mouth but before she could speak, Enrique turned to her with a way-too-happy grin.

"I'll just be a minute, bebe. Mingle a bit, there are lots of people here you know."

And with that said, the two disappeared, leaving a fuming Alina behind to brood.

* * *

Alina clutched the glass in her hand tightly, exceedingly glad it wasn't plastic like the one she'd crushed the night before. It was getting late and after doing as her irritating boyfriend had suggested; mingling for a while, she was now nearly fed up and wanted to leave.

Emptying the drink in her hand, Alina placed the glass on a random ledge as she walked by and went to fetch another. Just as she had popped the top on the bottle she turned upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Hey, Li!"

Alina turned and produced a genuine smile for the girl now standing beside her.

"Hey, Mathilda."

The pink-haired girl tipped her head to the side questioningly.

"So... are you and Enrique broke up?"

The smile instantly dropped from Alina's face.

"No... why?"

"Oh.." Mathilda replied awkwardly, looking away and sipping her drink.

Alina's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why?" She asked again.

Mathilda took a long haul of her drink, her face nearly disappearing behind her cup for a moment before finally lowering it again. After a long pause she spoke again without looking at Alina.

"Um... no reason really... I was just wondering cause I saw him with Kelly earlier and well... she's not really the kinda person most girlfriends let their boyfriends be alone around."

Alina furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?" She asked, the sickening feeling returning to her again.

Mathilda chewed her cheek for a moment before sighing and finally looking at Alina.

"It's just... she's usually interested in taken men. Like.. like she's got something to prove or something, ya know? Like she wants to prove she can have any man she wants, no matter who's in her way."

The pink-haired girl looked down with a frown.

"She did the same thing with Miguel and me... It was horrible."

Alina's eyes widened and her heart stopped as realization struck her like a lightning bolt. Now she understood why Enrique had sucked up to her, had talked her into to coming to the party; he had used her, wanted to show her off, wanted to let Kelly know he was taken and therefor force her to want him. It was all just a lie.

"That bastard...." Alina whispered painfully. She felt as if Enrique had taken her heart and physically crushed it in one hand.

Too angry and hurt now to feel sorry for the small girl beside her, Alina flew past Mathilda in search of a particular pair of blondes.

* * *

Alina's hurt and pain had magically morphed into a furrious hatred in a very short time. She could feel her blood pressure and temper rising with every step she took. No matter how hard she tried or where she looked, she couldn't find the pair she was looking for anywhere.

_"The hell with this!!"_ She thought angrily. _"Let the little whore do what he wants! I'm sick of it! If he's going to make his bed, he'd better damn well be prepared to sleep in it cause he wont have one to sleep in when he comes home!!"_

Her temper sky-high, Alina stormed down the hall towards the front door. Her hand was on the handle, ready to leave when she heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. Feeling some nagging feeling inside telling her to investigate, the purple-haired girl turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen.

Entering the huge room, Alina stood on her tip-toes to try and see over the crowd. However, she was far too short so the petite girl sighed heavily and moved forward.

Getting through the multitude of cheering and hooting people was surprisingly easy and in no time Alina had elbowed her way to the front. What she saw when she got there flared such an impossibly wide range of emotions inside her that she thought she was going to explode.

Locked in an unbreakable lip-lock was none other then the exact pair she'd been looking for. Enrique was punching his fist in the air in a playful, triumphant gesture while Kelly grinned against his lips and moved her body provocatively against his while the crowd around them cheered and howled deafeningly.

Alina saw nothing but red as she stormed up to the two. Grabbing a fist full of long blonde locks, Alina yanked Kelly's head away from her idiotic boyfriend. The piercing scream that emitted from Kelly's abused lips didn't even register in Alina's mind as she threw the blonde forcefully to the side to land on the floor.

_**Her boyfriend, he don't know anything about her. He's too stoned.**_

"You stupid prick." Alina hissed angrily. Enrique looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Alina! Bebe, it's not what it looks like! I-"

_Slap!_

_**He's too stoned.**_

_Slap!_

_**He's too stoned.**_

_Slap!_

_**He's too stoned.**_

Enrique grabbed Alina's wrist and gave her his usual puppy-face.

"Come on, baby. I don't deserve this, you know I lov-"

_**He's too stoned.**_

_Punch!_

Enrique's head jerked to the side as Alina's fist connected with his jaw.

"Don't you dare!" She growled savagely. "You don't even know the meaning of the word! I hope your little slut's ready to let you move in cause your ass is never gonna step foot in_ my _apartment again!!"

_**Her boyfriend, he don't know anything about her. He's too stoned. Nintendo. I wish that I could make her see; she's just the flavor of the week. **_

The crowd cheered wildly but once again, Alina didn't register them chanting her name in amusement as she walked back towards them.

"Alina! Baby wait! You know she didn't mean anything to me! She forced herself on me!"

"Booooo!!!" The crowd responded, all of them knowing the difference.

Alina looked over her shoulder and gave Enrique a half-amused, half-serious look.

"The crowd doesn't lie." She replied smugly before turning and walking away again.

"Come on, wait! Where am I supposed to go?"

Alina tensed as she felt a hand grip hers. With a scowl she grabbed a drink from a random guys hand and whipped around to throw it into the blonde's face.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She growled. "That's your problem, not mine!"

Enrique let go of Alina to wipe his face and it was then that she took her chance and left. The crowd parted to let her pass but closed up again when Enrique tried to follow her. The blue-eyed girl could hear the blonde calling to her from behind but she ignored him as she angrily left him behind.

* * *

Only the moon heard Alina's furrious mutterings as she stormed out of the offending house. As she made her way down the lawn however her pace slowed as her anger finally diminished and she wondered saddly what she was going to do now.

"So. Ready to accept my offer yet?"

Alina looked up with a start when she heard the familiar voice and blinked at the familiar face before her.

"Johnny..." She whispered in confusion.

The redhead was smirking as he leaned against his gorgeous black Camaro with crossed arms.

After blinking at him for a few moments, Alina finally grinned wide.

"Yea, I think I am. Who ya got in mind?"

Johnny grinned and tipped his head back a little.

"Some guy with red hair and a hott Camaro. You might know him."

Alina laughed and grinned wide as she approached and stopped in front of him.

"I think I might. He sounds like my type." She said with a smile. "Hook me up."

Johnny's grin widened and he uncrossed his arms before pushing off of the car.

"I'll see what I can do." He replied teasingly. He then moved and opened the passengers door, holding it open for Alina while she walked over to him and proceeded to get in.

Alina put one foot in the car, ready to get in, when she heard someone calling her name. Turning to her right she saw Enrique running from the house towards her.

"You know that guy?" Johnny asked teasingly.

**_She's just the flavor of the week._**

Alina starred dully at the blonde for a moment before turning away from him and getting into the car.

"Nope." She said bluntly. "Never seen him before in my life."

Johnny smirked and closed the door. He then walked around the front of the car and opened his own door.

The redhead paused before getting into the car and starred at the blonde on the lawn, whom had stopped and was starring at him and his passenger in shock. An amused grin crept up Johnny's face until he finally broke out into a full-out laugh.

**_The Flavor of the week._**

_"You moron." _He thought in amusement. _"I warned you."_

Still laughing, Johnny finally got into the car and pulled on his seat belt before starting the engine.

"Johnny?"

Johnny looked over at Alina with a small smile.

"What's up, Ali?"

The blue-eyed bebe turned to him with an expression mixed with amusement and seriousness.

"Mind stopping by my apartment for a minute? I've got some _trash_ to take out."

Johnny grinned as he pictured Enrique's face when he returned home that night to see all his things outside the apartment on the sidewalk.

Just like outside the car, the redhead's grin evolved into a full-out laugh. Well, why shouldn't she throw him out? It was her apartment, her stuff and she paid for the bills. The playboy deserved what he got and it was a long time coming.

Johnny grinned again when he looked back to the girl beside him.

"Yea sure. I think I can do that."

**_She makes me weak......_**


End file.
